


The Only Costume Left

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has bought Draco a new costume for Halloween. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Costume Left

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Harry/Draco. Don't expect it to be any good XD
> 
> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

Draco sighed as he studied himself in the overlarge mirror situated in their bedroom. He could see his boyfriend reflected behind him, lounging quite improperly on one of the armchairs Harry had insisted they place there.

“Are you sure this was the only costume left in the shop, Harry?”

“I’m positive. Only one. Uhm. Yes,” he quite breathlessly replied. “I must say though, you look absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m a bloody cat!” Draco exclaimed. “I have ears. And a fucking tail!”

“Uh-uh.”

“So eloquent, Potter,” he drawled.

“Wait, are you getting turned on?” Draco’s face changed instantly. _Time to play_ , he thought.

He turned away from the mirror and stalked over to the armchair. Harry noticed the change in Draco’s demeanour and sat up straight, ready for anything. Or so he thought.

“Harry,” he purred. “I’ve been such a good kitty. I think I deserve a treat.”

He straddled his lover’s lap, licking and nibbling any skin he could reach. He soon had Harry free of his shirt and quickly lapped up the small beads of perspiration running down his chest.

“Now Harry, I think you’ve forgotten something. Due to the fact that you didn’t have the foresight to get me a scratching post, your back will have to do.” Draco raked his fingernails down his back, delighted to hear the gentle moaning his actions elicited.

Harry seemed more than happy to be of use to Draco but decided on another way to do so.

“You haven’t heard the best thing about these trousers, Draco.” Harry found his voice at last. He carefully unzipped the zip. It didn’t stop, it carried on all the way around until Draco was wearing nothing more than a pair of chaps.

Draco’s breath caught when his hard cock was free of the tight leather, the cool air whipping around him felt fantastic.

In one movement, Harry slid his hands around to grab hold of Draco’s arse, lifted him and spun around so he knelt on the floor in front of the chair and took Draco’s cock into his mouth.

“Trick or treat?” he asked around his mouthful.

Draco gasped. “I’ll take both, please.”

Harry mumbled something else, and seconds later Draco felt a slick finger press into his arse.

“More!” Draco cried, attempting to fuck Harry’s finger and his mouth at the same time.

Harry eagerly did what was asked of him and soon he heard the words that made his heart jump and his cock twitch.

“Fuck me, Harry!”

He released Draco’s throbbing cock and removed his fingers from the pulsating hole.

“Up you get then, kitty.”

Harry helped Draco up and sat down in his place. He quickly unbuckled his belt and liberated his dripping cock. He slicked it with the lube he had accioed earlier, hissing at the feeling. Draco tried to climb back onto his lap but was stopped by a look that burned straight into him.

“Turn around.”

Confused but intrigued, Draco complied. He felt arms around his waist, dragging him gently back and down. The feel of his arse stretching around Harry’s cock caused him to gasp and lift his head. He stopped short at the sight before him.

“I told you before, You. Are. Absolutely. Fucking. Gorgeous.” Every word out of Harry’s mouth was punctuated by a sharp intake of air as he began to thrust in earnest.

Draco couldn’t take his eyes off the image in the mirror, even as Harry slipped his hand around his cock and stroked in time to the fucking he was receiving. It was a beautiful sight. Draco riding Harry without restraint. Moaning becoming grunts. Grunts becoming screams. Cat tail hanging over the edge of the chair, cat ears bobbing gently with every movement. He finally appreciated the armchair in front of the mirror. Clever Harry.

“HARRY!!”

It wasn’t long before Draco was shooting pearly streams over Harry’s hand, some escaping onto the floor. A few more thrusts and Harry stilled, Draco’s name spilling from his lips.

“So, I take it you like the costume then?” Draco chuckled.

“I might have to persuade you to wear it more than once a year,” Harry replied.

“Okay, as long as I get to pick your costume for next year. ‘Muggle’ is just not going to cut it again.”

“Agreed.” Harry laughed and scooped his boyfriend up. “Let’s go to bed.”

“What about the party?” Draco pouted.

“Hermione will understand.” Harry scrunched up his face. “But just on the safe side, if anyone asks us why we didn’t go, we were kidnapped by your Mother and allowed no contact with the outside world.”

“If you’re sure.” Draco slyly said, whilst guiding Harry to their huge bed.

 _I must remember to send Pansy a room full of flowers for buying all the costumes in that shop,_ he thought. _A night with the Weasleys versus hot sex with my man. No contest._

Fin


End file.
